


巡星之诗

by nettiking1921



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettiking1921/pseuds/nettiking1921
Summary: 原发布于2017年12月说是《满溢而出》的番外，其实是后续的说～





	巡星之诗

**Author's Note:**

> 原发布于2017年12月  
> 说是《满溢而出》的番外，其实是后续的说～

我叫安城龙头，六岁，小学一年级。兴趣是看书和玩先导者。  
虽然我的名字是守叔叔起的，但他并不是我爸爸，只是我的担保人而已，顺便让我冠了个姓。在保育设施里长大的我，除了学校最常去的地方就是守叔叔工作的先导者普及协会龙族支部，他们管我叫支部的Super Star……算了，他们开心就好吧。

但是最近，发生了一件让我感到十分困扰的事情。  
我喜欢的那个人好像有了交往对象。

太阳哥空闲的时候会来找我玩，难免缠着他问一些那个人的近况，最近去了哪里，见了什么人，赢了几场对战，什么时候回来……  
“饶了我吧，我也不是什么都知道的啊！”太阳哥举起双手以示投降，“而且刻哥的事，伊吹先生应该知道的更多吧？”  
唉……就知道又是伊吹。在关于新导刻的问题上，不管是什么都去找伊吹浩二就对了，这几乎已经是这群人的共识了。因为话题连结太过紧密，每次见他都让我觉得烦躁不已，也还好伊吹一直很忙，上一次见他还是三个月以前在协会举办的公式赛的开幕式上，从观众席远远地看了几眼。如果传说的斗士有稀有度的话，他应该够得上SGR了（这还是恒斗哥教我的没有用的知识）。再说我一个小学生连手机都没有，总不能借太阳哥的SNS给他发消息说请告诉我刻哥的情况吧，这样不但显得我像个跟踪狂，还要害太阳哥风评被害。刻哥上次回国已经是三个月之前的事情了，也不知道这单相思要何时才可以治。

没错，我“喜欢”的人是刻哥。

我会意识到这一点还是因为坐我邻座的菜菜子，她说她喜欢我，她每每想到我的时候胸口就会痛。  
“喜欢一个人是这么难过的事吗？”  
“不会啊，如果喜欢的人也喜欢自己的话，应该是很开心的吧？”  
于是我花了一节课的时间思考了这个问题并拒绝了她，菜菜子当即嚎啕大哭起来，这一瞬间我成为了众矢之的，只不过我并不是很在意。啊，话题扯远了。 总之我觉察到了自己“喜欢”刻哥，但也觉察到了刻哥从一开始就有“喜欢”的人，当然不可能是我——不是说刻哥不喜欢我，只是两种“喜欢”是不一样的，就算我跟他摊牌说“不要小看单相思小鬼啊！”大概也没什么用吧。说实在的，我并不清楚刻哥喜欢的人是谁，既然刻哥有了交往对象，第一反应便是他们是不是两情相悦。要是那个家伙可以让刻哥获得幸福那我也能无怨无悔地放过情敌了，我一边这么想着一边翻开了已经读过数百遍的儿童绘本，保育园的老师过来喊我：“ 龙头～有你的电话哦，从海外打来的。”  
什么，海外……海外？？几乎是一飞冲天地蹦起来，用自己最快的速度穿过走廊抓起话筒，千言万语都汇成一句：“刻哥——”  
“嘿嘿，你怎么知道是我的？”  
啊啊啊果然是刻哥！是刻哥的声音！  
“因为我有第六感！”  
“哦，很厉害啊！”刻哥发出赞叹，“明天是休息日，一早我会过去接你，你可别睡懒觉哦！”  
“我才不会睡懒觉呢！不对，刻哥回国了吗？什么时候回来的？”  
“怎么说呢，我的圣诞假期提前了。详细的事情见了面再说吧，那么约好了，明天见吧！”

——明天！和刻哥约会！

放下电话，忍不住比了假面战队胜利Pose，一蹦一跳回了寝室，迅速躺下入睡。第二天早早起床，带着一脸（被其他小朋友形容为）恶心的笑容洗漱完毕也吃了早饭，安静静静等着刻哥来接。院子里传来汽车发动机的响动，出门一看，从车上下来的人居然不止是刻哥一个……还有那个伊吹浩二。还没想明白这到底是个什么组合，就被这红白二人组带上了车。  
“所以为什么要带上这个小鬼……”看来伊吹也没有明白当下的情况。  
“没什么不好的嘛，反正今天是要去游乐场的。”  
“不是这个问题……”  
“那是什么？”  
“……算了。走吧。” 伊吹叹了口气，发动了引擎。

其实我并不是第一次来游乐园了，上一次是四岁的时候，因为年纪太小，只能在场外看着过山车载着刻哥呼啸而过。和伊吹一起来倒是第一次，说不定他也是第一次，一直都显得十分紧张。去鬼屋的时候因为正在搞活动，六岁的我显然在接待范围之外，看着刻哥一脸可惜的样子伊吹说你去吧龙子我陪着就好，我也认同这个提议。顺理成章的，我预期中的二人世界成真了，只是成员变成了我和伊吹两个人……对此好像彼此都不是很开心。 太阳哥说过，刻哥的事伊吹先生应该知道的更多——当事人此时正望着鬼屋的方向忧心忡忡。  
“刻哥的胆子没有那么小，他还会给我讲怪谈。”  
“他那是知道你不会被吓哭才和你讲的，这不能证明他不会被鬼屋吓到。”  
“你真的很了解刻哥呢。”  
“……你是有什么想问的吗？”  
真是敏感的大人，那我也无须客气了：“刻哥是不是恋爱了？”  
……有那么一瞬间，他好像是凝固了。这真是个耐人寻味的反应。伊吹很快又振作了起来：“是什么让你这么觉得？”  
“直觉。”  
“小孩子不要说什么直觉。”  
“那我怎么可能知道为什么？我只有六岁，会问出这种问题的也就只有伊吹你了。”  
“多少加个敬称吧，叫伊吹叔叔。”  
“刻哥都不叫的我才不要叫。”闹脾气一般崛起嘴。  
“臭小鬼……”  
“臭大叔！”  
“……你们几岁啊，适可而止一点。”调停者适时回来了。可能是为了休战，刻哥把伊吹赶去买零食，自己则留下陪着我。  
“好久没有听到有人喊他大叔了啊……连我自己也都到了大叔的年龄了。”  
“刻哥才不是大叔，刻哥就是刻哥，和其他人是不一样的。”  
“嘴这么甜你一定很受女孩子欢迎吧——”刻哥笑着捏起了我的脸来  
“但是我喜欢的人只能有一个吧……‘那种’意味上的喜欢。”  
刻哥的眼神犀利了起来：“你有喜欢的女孩子了吗？”  
“不……是、是男孩子。”在刻哥的注视之下根本没法撒谎啊。  
“诶？那是怎么样的人？”  
“是……有很好看的眼睛的人。”我望着刻哥，绿宝石的眼眸因为好奇正熠熠生辉。  
“我要是也能认识一下就好了——伊吹！买回来了吗？”  
刻哥把视线投向了举着冰激凌往回走了的伊吹身上。我想留住这束目光……

“我喜欢的是刻哥！”

“……哈？？”

“我想知道刻哥喜欢的人是谁！”

“等、等一下？？”

刻哥和伊吹都一脸震惊地看着我。这是我预期中的反应，这样一来他们就必须回答我的问题了，这让面临失恋危机的我在苦涩中品出来一丝愉悦。  
“你为什么想知道？”率先发问的是伊吹。  
“想要心服口服总得知道我的情敌是不是比我更优秀的人吧？”  
“知道之后想怎么做？”  
“嗯……如果不如我我就把刻哥抢回来，要是确实是很棒的人……我想我会坦然接受吧。”  
“明明只是小鬼，想的还真多。”伊吹把冰激凌递给我，“那你觉得我怎么样？”  
“是臭大叔。刻哥怎么会看得上你这种——”

——然而我看了一眼刻哥，他的脸已经涨红到了耳根。不不，不不不不。

接下来发生了什么我就记得不太清了，等我完全冷静下来天色已经完全转暗，快到了放烟火的时候了。我们没能在熙熙攘攘的人群里抢到一个好位置，大概只有一人宽的缝隙可以看得见放烟火的空域，两位成年人均发表了我们够高能看见、你站好就好我们会站在你身后不要害怕诸如此类的的言论，我也只得遂了他们的愿。烟花的表演很快就开始了，每当有烟花绽放观众便会发出一阵山呼。并没人会在意人群中发生了什么……我借着烟火明明灭灭的光亮回过头看，正好看到伊吹捉着刻哥的下巴给了他轻轻一吻的一幕。  
从没恋爱过的我，拥有了名为失恋的瞬间。

从游乐场回来几天之后，太阳哥急吼吼的跑来保育园给我看刻哥最新更新的SNS。没有任何的文字说明，只有一张照片，而照片里是两只戒指。  
“我早就知道刻哥和伊吹先生一定可以——”他说到一半就哭了起来。然而他想说什么我已经完全理解了，毕竟我是第一个知道他们正在交往的人…嗯，大概是吧？


End file.
